Decarboxylase inhibitors
Decarboxylase inhibitors are subastances which suppresse, prevent or oppose the activity of decarboxylase. See also *Antitremor drugs *Carbidopa *Catecholamines *Dopamine antagonists *Serotonin antagonists References *Arnaiz, C. O., Taylor, L. L., Stehouwer, D. J., & Van Hartesveldt, C. (1996). An aromatic L-amino acid decarboxylase inhibitor blocks L-dopa-induced air-stepping in neonatal rats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 94(2) Jul 1996, 234-237. *Bowers, G., Cullinan, W. E., & Herman, J. P. (1998). Region-specific regulation of glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD) mRNA expression in central stress circuits: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 18(15) Aug 1998, 5938-5947. *Brandao, M. L., di Scala, G., Bouchet, M. J., & Schmitt, P. (1986). Escape behavior produced by the blockade of glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD) in mesencephalic central gray or medial hypothalamus: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 24(3) Mar 1986, 497-501. *Cada, A. M., Gray, E. P., & Ferguson, S. A. (2000). Minimal behavior effects from developmental cerebellar stunting in young rats induced by postnatal treatment with alpha -difluoromethylornithine: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 22(3) May-Jun 2000, 415-420. *Cinca, I., Serbanescu, A., & Tudorache, B. (1982). Aspects of long-term therapy with levodopa, and with associations of levodopa and decarboxylase inhibitors: Revista de Medicina Interna, Neurologie, Psihiatrie, Neurochirurgie, Dermato-Venerologie Vol 27(4) Oct-Dec 1982, 261-270. *Crevoisier, C., Monreal, A., Metzger, B., & Nilsen, T. (2003). Comparative Single- and Multiple-Dose Pharmacokinetics of Levodopa and 3-O-Methyldopa following a New Dual-Release and a Conventional Slow-Release Formulation of Levodopa and Benserazide in Healthy Volunteers: European Neurology Vol 49(1) 2003, 39-44. *Davis, B. M., & et al. (1985). Evaluating prolactin response to dopamine agonists in schizophrenia: Methodological problems: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 42(3) Mar 1985, 259-264. *de Sarro, G. B., Ascioti, C., Audino, M. G., Libri, V., & et al. (1989). Behavioural and electrocortical effects after injection of two ornithine decarboxylase inhibitors into several areas of the brain in the rat: Neuropharmacology Vol 28(11) Nov 1989, 1245-1251. *Doe, J. (1987). Alleviation of severe emotional symptoms by Carbidopa-levodopa, MSD, in a Parkinson's patient: A personal report: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 175(3) Mar 1987, 185-186. *Durif, F., Devaux, I., Pere, J. J., Delumeau, J. C., & Bourdeix, I. (2001). Efficacy and tolerability of entacapone as adjunctive therapy to levodopa in patients with Parkinson's disease and end-of-dose deterioration in daily medical practice: An open, multicenter study: European Neurology Vol 45(2) Feb 2001, 111-118. *Ernst, M., Zametkin, A. J., Matochik, J. A., Jons, P. H., & Cohen, R. M. (1998). DOPA decarboxylase activity in attention deficit hyperactivity disorder adults: A: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 18(15) Aug 1998, 5901-5907. *Ervin, G. N., & et al. (1984). Evidence that taste aversion learning induced by l-5-hydroxytryptophan is mediated peripherally: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 20(5) May 1984, 799-802. *Ferchmin, P. A., Rivera, E., & Eterovic, V. A. (1993). !a-Difluoromethylornithine does not antagonize the behavioral effects of putrescine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(4) Aug 1993, 967-971. *Geller, I., Hartmann, R. J., & Messiha, F. S. (1981). Blockade of 5-HTP reduction of ethanol drinking with the decarboxylase inhibitor, Ro 4-4602: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 15(6) Dec 1981, 871-874. *Gilad, G. M., & Gilad, V. H. (2002). Stress-induced dynamic changes in mouse brain polyamines. Role in behavioral reactivity: Brain Research Vol 943(1) Jul 2002, 23-29. *Goetz, C. G., Tanner, C. M., Klawans, H. L., Shannon, K. M., & et al. (1987). Parkinson's disease and motor fluctuations: Long-acting carbidopa/levodopa (CR-4-Sinemet): Neurology Vol 37(5) May 1987, 875-878. *Hallberg, H., Almgren, O., & Svensson, T. H. (1981). Increased brain serotonergic and noradrenergic activity after repeated systemic administration of the beta-2 adrenoceptor agonist salbutamol, a putative antidepressant drug: Psychopharmacology Vol 73(3) May 1981, 201-204. *Hjorth, S., Soderpalm, B., & Engel, J. A. (1987). Biphasic effects of {l}-5-HTP in the Vogel conflict model: Psychopharmacology Vol 92(1) 1987, 96-99. *Kaakkola, S., & et al. (1985). The effect of an increased ratio of carbidopa to levodopa on the pharmacokinetics of levodopa: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 72(4) Oct 1985, 385-391. *Kato, T., Katsuyama, M., Karai, N., Nakamura, M., & et al. (1987). Studies on the central action of L-threo-3,4-dihydroxyphenyl-serine (L-threo-DOPS) in FLA-63-treated mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(2) Feb 1987, 407-411. *Kavaliers, M., Hirst, M., & Teskey, G. C. (1985). Nocturnal feeding in the mouse--opiate and pineal influences: Life Sciences Vol 36(10) Mar 1985, 973-980. *Kay, S. R., & Opler, L. A. (1985). L-DOPA in the treatment of negative schizophrenic symptoms: A single-subject experimental study: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 15(3) 1985-1986, 293-298. *Kirkish, P. M. (1983). Behavioral responses to haldol and sinemet in squirrel monkeys: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kraus, M. F., & Maki, P. (1997). Heart-rate variability in chronic traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 11(6) Jun 1997, 455-460. *Linnoila, M., & et al. (1984). Amelioration of psychosis with carbidopa: A case report: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144 Apr 1984, 428-431. *Lopez-Ibor, J. J., Saiz-Ruiz, J., & Perez de los Cobos, J. C. (1985). Instability in the response to DST in major depressions during treatment with 5-hydroxytryptophan and carbidopa: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 85(3) May-Jun 1985, 450-458. *McIntyre, I. M., McCauley, R. B., Filipowicz, C., & Oxenkrug, G. F. (1985). Carbidopa effect on rat brain monoamine oxidase and pineal melatonin: Biological Psychiatry Vol 20(7) Jul 1985, 809-811. *Minano, F. J., McMillen, B. A., & Myers, R. D. (1989). Interaction of tetrahydropapaveroline with inhibition of dopa-decarboxylase by Ro 4-4602 in brain: Effects on alcohol drinking in the rat: Alcohol Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 133-137. *Minano, F. J., & Myers, R. D. (1989). Inhibition of brain dopa-decarboxylase by RO 4-4602 infused ICV blocks alcohol drinking induced in rats by cyanamide: Psychopharmacology Vol 98(2) Jun 1989, 176-182. *Muller, T., & Sieb, J. P. (2004). Fix combination of levodopa/carbidopa with entacapone in the treatment of Parkinson's disease: Nervenheilkunde: Zeitschrift fur interdisziplinaere Fortbildung Vol 23(3) 2004, 174-180. *Muller, T., Woitalla, D., & Kuhn, W. (2003). Benefit of folic acid supplementation in parkinsonian patients treated with levodopa: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(4) Apr 2003, 549. *Nyholm, D., & Aquilonius, S.-M. (2004). Levodopa Infusion Therapy in Parkinson Disease: State of the art in 2004: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 27(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 245-256. *Paija, O., Laine, K., Kultalahti, E.-R., Leinonen, M., Huupponen, R., Gordin, A., et al. (2005). Entacapone Increases Levodopa Exposure and Reduces Plasma Levodopa Variability When Used With Sinemet CR: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 28(3) May-Jun 2005, 115-119. *Proll, M. A., & Morgan, W. W. (1982). Adaptation of retinal dopamine neuron activity in light-adapted rats to darkness: Brain Research Vol 241(2) Jun 1982, 359-361. *Quinn, N. P., & et al. (1983). Dopa dose-dependent sexual deviation: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142 Mar 1983, 296-298. *Reibring, L., Agren, H., Hartvig, P., Tedroff, J., & et al. (1992). Uptake and utilization of: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 45(4) Dec 1992, 215-225. *Sieradzan, K., Channon, S., Ramponi, C., Stern, G. M., & et al. (1995). The therapeutic potential of moclobemide, a reversible selective monoamine oxidase A inhibitor in Parkinson's disease: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 15(4, Suppl 2) Aug 1995, 51S-59S. *Sollazzo, D. (1985). Influence of {l}-dopa/carbidopa on pattern reversal VEP: Behavioural differences in primary and secondary parkinsonism: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 61(4) Oct 1985, 236-242. *Tampier, L., Quintanilla, M. E., & Mardones, J. (1995). Effects of aminotriazole on ethanol, water, and food intake and on brain catalase in UChA and UChB rats: Alcohol Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1995, 341-344. *Tilson, H. A., Emerich, D., & Bondy, S. C. (1986). Inhibition of ornithine decarboxylase alters neurological responsiveness to a tremorigen: Brain Research Vol 379(1) Jul 1986, 147-150. *Tuominen, K., Hellevuo, K., & Korpi, E. R. (1990). Plus-maze behavior and susceptibility to 3-mercaptopropionate-induced seizures in rat lines selected for high and low alcohol sensitivity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 35(3) Mar 1990, 721-725. *Van Praag, H. M. (1983). In search of the mode of action of antidepressants: 5-HTP/tyrosine mixtures in depressions: Neuropharmacology Vol 22(3B) Mar 1983, 433-440. *Zmilacher, K., Battegay, R., & Gastpar, M. (1988). L-5-hydroxytryptophan alone and in combination with a peripheral decarboxylase inhibitor in the treatment of depression: Neuropsychobiology Vol 20(1) 1988, 28-35. Category:Enzyme inhibitors